703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Secret Gyul! Hap!
| next= (next season)}} is the season finale of . Eliminated Player Vote All eleven of the eliminated players were allowed to give an item to one of the two finalists in order to help them in the match. There were three items for each game, plus two items that could be used in any game. The items were randomly allocated as follows. The first two items to be revealed were the Item Duplicator (given to Hedger by Jorge) and the Item Negator (given to Nadine by Morgan). The Item Duplicator could replicate any of the owner's other items, while the Item Negator could negate any one of the opponent's items. Both items could be used in either round. The first two matches to be revealed were the fourth Death Match, Double-Sided Poker, and the fifth Death Match Gerrymandering. As Nadine had won more matches, she would select which game to play first, and she selected Double-Sided Poker. First Round Double-Sided Poker: This match is played with four sets of 50 cards, with a different number from 1 to 10 on both the front and back; if the number on the front is odd, the number on the back is even, and vice versa. Starting with 30 chips each, players bet on either the front or the back of their card being higher than the number on the front or back of their opponent's card. If a player thinks that both sides of their card outscore their opponent's card, they can bet on both sides, and if correct, earn an extra 10 chips from their opponent. The player who loses all of their chips first loses. There were three items available for this match—one +2 item, which let the player increase the number on either side of a card by 2, and two Bonus Chip items, which automatically gave its recipient five extra chips at the start. Erin gave Nadine the +2 Item, BSam gave Nadine one of the Bonus Chips items, and Gregory gave Hedger the other Bonus Chips item. Nadine lost all of her chips, giving Hedger the first win of the finals. Second Round Secret Gyul! Hap!: Standard Gyul! Hap! is played with 27 symbols consisting of a shape, shape color, and background, of which there are three options for each. A set is three symbols in which each of the characteristics is either all the same across the three symbols, or all different across the three symbols. In Secret Gyul! Hap!, eight of the nine symbols in the grid are revealed, with the ninth left empty. The dealer also reveals the number of sets in the grid, if a ninth symbol were to be filled in. Players need to name another symbol distinct from the ones revealed that, if filled in as the ninth square, would result in the correct number of sets in the grid as announced by the dealer. A correct answer is worth one point, while an incorrect answer deducts a point. If a player thinks that all of the possible answers have been found, they can call "End"; if called correctly, the round ends and that player earns three points, but if incorrect, they lose a point. After 10 rounds, the player with the most points will win. The three items available for this match were one Number Correct item, which would tell the user the number of correct answers in a given round before it begun, and two Double Points items, which would double all points earned or lost in that round. Nadine again received all three of these items—the Number Correct item from Dean, and the two Double Points items from Blake and Wendy. Hedger was able to secure his second win of the finals; he was declared as the winner of The Genius III, with Nadine as runner-up. Third Round As Hedger had already won two out of the three matches, the third match, Gerrymandering, was not played. Three items were still available for this match nevertheless. First, the Mulligan item allowed its user to undo a move they made, as long as the other player had not played yet. The Double Border item let the player place two orders in a row back-to-back, effectively skipping their opponent's turn. Lastly, the Extra Swap item let its holder swap two additional squares at the start of the match. All three items went to Nadine; she received the Mulligan from Drew, the Double Border item from Alex, and the Extra Swap from Maddie. Final Results External Links *The Final Match - Eliminated Player Vote *The Final Match - Round 1 *The Final Match - Round 2 *The Final Match - Results Category:The Genius III Episodes